


Pent-up Emotion

by aviatrix8



Category: Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken
Genre: Angst, M/M, Masturbation, One-Sided Attraction, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-07
Updated: 2015-10-07
Packaged: 2018-04-24 14:16:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4922818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aviatrix8/pseuds/aviatrix8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alone in his room, Erk expresses his admiration for Lord Pent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pent-up Emotion

**Author's Note:**

> An old story I finally decided to archive. It was originally titled "Admiration", but I decided to rename it to the other title I had come up with, so it would be less generic.

Up in his room in Castle Reglay, Erk was sitting at his desk, studying... Or trying to.  
  
He was finding it difficult to concentrate on the tome of magic lying open before him, as Erk's mind kept on turning to other things... Namely, his mentor, Lord Pent.  
  
Ever since Lord Pent took him in two years ago, Erk had looked up to him; how could you not look up to the man who had saved your life? And not only had he been informally adopted into the household, Lord Pent took it upon himself to teach Erk magic (despite his duties as Mage-General of Etruria), while Pent's young wife doted upon the new student.  
  
Ah, the Lady Louise... She lavished Erk with so much affection, that she made him feel embarassed; she was every bit as generous as she was beautiful. But Erk thought that Lord Pent was attractive, as well; certainly, the two of them made a striking couple (so much so, that they were the envy of many of the Etrurian nobles).  
  
And Lord Pent was every bit as generous as his wife; he had taught Erk literally everything that he knew about magic. Erk eagerly took it all in; not just out of a thirst for knowledge, but out of admiration for his mentor.  
  
Besides, how could you not admire the man who taught you what it felt like, to have fire coursing through your veins; who showed you how to feel the tingle of magic at your fingertips...  
  
How could you not fall in love... With a man like that?  
  
Erk shifted uncomfortably in his seat. He could feel himself getting hard down there, and he flushed in shame.  
  
He knew it was wrong to feel this way about his mentor, who was a happily married man; wrong to betray both him and his wife, for their generosity...  
  
He had never in his life felt as loved as he did in the Reglay household, and it scared him. And although Erk had read that it was natural to want to want to return someone's affection, that such desires might somehow turn sexual... It didn't make him feel like any less of a heel.  
  
Guiltily, Erk moved his hand down into his lap, and began stroking himself. He knew he shouldn't be getting himself off, as his other hand lay flat on the desk; beside the book that Lord Pent had given him to study...  
  
Erk shut his eyes in ecstasy. He had read somewhere that making love was comparable to the power one felt when casting a magic spell. Was this how Lady Louise felt, when Lord Pent was making love to her...?  
  
With a gasp, Erk came in his hand, just as there was a knock at the door.  
  
"Erk? Are you decent?"  
  
Erk winced at the sound of Lord Pent's voice. He glanced around for something to clean himself up with, and found nothing; so he decided to settle for pulling his chair closer to the desk and hoping that Lord Pent wouldn't notice.  
  
"Yes, come in."  
  
Lord Pent entered the room, looking as elegant as ever, as Erk pretended to be absorbed in reading the book on his desk.  
  
"Nose in a book again, eh?" said Pent, with a chuckle. "You really should get out more, Erk... Louise says that you've been looking pale, lately."  
  
"You told me to study this book," replied Erk, trying to keep his voice steady.  
  
"Yes, but not at the expense of your health."  
  
The young mage's heart then skipped a beat, as the lord crossed the room, and placed a hand on Erk's forehead.  
  
"Your face is looking a little red. Is there something wrong?" asked Pent, looking concerned.  
  
"It's nothing!" Erk yelped.  
  
As Pent raised an eyebrow, Erk managed to compose himself. "Really, it's nothing," he repeated, in a calmer tone of voice. Lord Pent's cool hand had felt nice, against his flushed forehead...  
  
As Pent stared at him skeptically, Erk crossed his legs under the desk and prayed to St. Elimine that his master wouldn't notice the mess in his lap...  
  
Pent then shrugged. "Very well, I'll take your word for it. But promise me you'll come to either me or Louise if you're not feeling well, all right?"  
  
"I promise."  
  
With a mix of relief and regret, Erk watched Lord Pent head towards the door, out of the corner of his eye. Just as the lord was about to leave, however, he paused at the doorway.  
  
"You know, you really shouldn't stay cooped up in your room all day, Erk," said Pent, as his student looked up at him. "You're a nice-looking young man... I'm sure you could find young people of your own age to relate to."  
  
Smiling at Erk, Lord Pent then left the room.  
  
As the door to his room shut, Erk found himself staring blankly at the book in front of him.  
  
_I may be able to find other young people to relate to,_ he thought glumly to himself, _but no one will be quite as extraordinary as you are, Lord Pent..._  
  
Erk then glanced down at the mess in his hand, and sighed. Perhaps it was time to take that training sabbatical that his master had been urging him to go on...

**Author's Note:**

> In case it wasn't clear, this takes place before Lyndis's story in the game (hence the reason why Erk refers to being found by Pent 2 years ago, rather than 3, like in his supports with Louise).
> 
> This was orginally written for the Fire Emblem Kink Meme. Prompt: Onesided!Erk/Pent, masturbation, angst, student/teacher kink


End file.
